


Traitors to Saporia

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Trauma, Waterboarding, Whipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: If Varian had a dime for every time he was kidnapped by someone he considered a friend but ended up betraying his trust, he'd have two dimes, which isn't a lot but it's still weird it happened twice.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have my laptop so I can't write any large fics without getting annoyed because writing on my phone sucks so have what I wrote in 45 minutes 
> 
> Tw for: drowning/waterboarding, burning with acid, and possible broken ribs
> 
> Didn't proof read lol

If Varian had a dime for every time he was kidnapped by someone he considered a friend but ended up betraying his trust, he'd have two dimes, which isn't a lot but it's still weird it happened twice.

To be honest, he couldn't say he didn't see it coming. Andrew threatening "Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives" should've been taken more seriously than a throwaway one-liner in hindsight. Still, not being surprised does not equal being prepared, so to say Varian was not prepared to defend himself wouldn't exactly be an understatement.

Still, he felt somewhat embarrassed it happened so easily. To be frank with himself, Varian knows he should've been more careful. The townsfolk hadn't exactly held the best opinion of him and even if that did somewhat change after the incident where he LITERALLY SAVED THE KINGDOM FROM CERTAIN DOOM BY SEVERING THE RED ROCKS, some folks still chose to stick to their opinions of not trusting him. On one hand Varian understood it. He did almost kill their princess but for goodness sake people, don't they know he'd been pardoned?! Point being, Varian knew that people had been out for him the moment he was released from (read: broke out of) jail.

Easy to say, Varian was not happy in the slightest to be sitting on his knees in a large dungeon-like room with his wrists chained to the wall and with Andrew standing in front of him, arms crossed. Varain, ever so daring, raised a brow and spar at him. "What do you want, Andrew? Haven't you had your moment of glory? You don't need to be doing this."

Andrew chuckled. "Oh, poor poor Varian. He thinks he has control in this." His smile dropped into an angry scowl and he gripped the boy's chin harshly, forcing him to look at him. "I could have had my moment of glory but you had to ruin it, you little brat!" He growled before sighing and his voice returned to a soft tone as he dropped Varian’s face. Man this guy switched moods like a light switch. "But that's alright. I'll have my moment but not before I kill you… I've told you before that traitors to Saporia pay with their lives and I live by that. Once you're out of the way, I will get what I want." The man chuckled lowly.

Varian, who was in no place to be making demands, ignored the slight twinge of fear sparking in his chest and glared at the man. "Yeah? And you think you're gonna get away with it? I'll have you know I'm very capable of defending myself--"

Andrew laughed loudly. "We just kidnapped you easily, kid. Try again."

Varian rolled his eyes. "Rapunzel won't let you! She'd never betray me!"

Andrew raised a brow quizzically. "Oh, she wouldn't? Hasn't she before…? That is how we met after all." Varian’s glare did nothing to stop Andrew's rant. "Even if she does try to help you, how would she know where you were? Plus it's the middle of the night, most people are asleep right now. Perhaps she will find you before we kill you… but she won't find you before we torture you." He chuckled but stared at Varian angrily. "Beg."

Varian gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Beg for me to hurt you and maybe I'll go easy on you… for now." Andrew stared at the small boy amused.

"Alright, you're fucking crazy if you think-- Auhgh!" Varian yelped as a sharp boot collided with his stomach. He instinctively went to hold his stomach with his arms to soothe the aching only to be reminded his arms were chained slightly above his head to the wall.

Andrew huffed. "Honestly, kid… when are you gonna get you're not in control here?" He punctuated his sentence with another kick, this time to the boy's ribs which Varian entertained with a poorly muffled cry of pain as he bit down on his lip.

Varian ignored the aching pain in his stomach and side. "You can do whatever you want but I'm not begging for you to hurt me you fucking maniac." He hissed.

Andrew sighed in fake disappointment. "I tried to warn you. Don't blame me for this." He delivered multiple kicks to Varian's sides, kicking as hard as he could.

If Varian heard the sound of something cracking, he acted like he didn't, trying to endure the rough beating before he couldn't help but start crying out in pain after the fourth or fifth kick.

After the multiple kicks, definitely cracked or broken ribs, and bruised skin, Andrew stopped for a moment. He would be frustrated that Varian hadn't given in yet but he knew this kid. He was stubborn and he wouldn't give in so easily. He reached up after grabbing the key from his pocket and unlocked Varian's cuffs that chained him to the wall. "Don't try anything funny or you'll be in a world of pain worse than what I have planned." He warned before maneuvering the boys hands behind his back and quickly tying them together as he led them over to a table placed in the corner of the room.

Varian's eyes slightly widened and he began struggling as he spotted what was on the table. A large bucket of water. He was gonna drown him! 

Andrew harshly slapped Varian upside the head, momentarily stunning him and he hissed. "Knock it off. You're not getting out of this." He pressed the boy against the table, bending him over so his face hovered above the large bucket of water. He stood next to him, threading a hand through the black locks and roughly taking hold as he whispered. "You ready?" He didn't wait for a response, shoving the boy's face into the water and holding him there.

The first few seconds were bearable despite the sudden shock of the cold water, but then he started to feel the need to breathe. He hadn't even prepared himself before his head had been shoved into the water so he barely had air. He began to struggle against the grip but Andrew wouldn't let up. Against his better judgment, in a moment of not thinking and desperacy, Varian inhaled. His lungs burned as he swallowed water into his system and he struggled even harder against Andrew. Just when he felt like he couldn't take it, Andrew yanked his head up harshly, bringing him back to fresh air. Varian would gladly take the sting of his hair being pulled if it meant he finally got some god damn oxygen. He greedily gulped in large breaths.

Andrew grinned at the boy's distress. "Giving in?" He asked to which Varian shook his head. "Suit yourself." He pushed Varian's head down again, ignoring the boy's panicked protest of "No!"

The process was repeated multiple times and by now Varian was quivering from the sheer cold of the water. He was about to be shoved down again when he shouted. "PLEASE!" 

Andrew stopped.

"Please, what?" The man grinned evilly.

Varian sighed, ashamed of himself for giving into Andrew's demands. "P-Please… hurt me… kick me… punch me… do whatever you want, just not-- not this. Please." It all spilled out of his mouth at once.

Andrew gave a smug grin and threw the boy to the cold ground, face first. He didn't give the boy a chance to move again as he set his foot down on his head, grinding his face onto the ground. "Was that so hard, buddy?"

Varian didn't respond. He felt absolutely humiliated. Stripped of any rationality or dignity he had left. He lost his sense of pride in front of Andrew of all people. All he could do was sit there and take it.

Andrew chuckled and hummed in delight. "Gee, I wonder what else I could do to you. Let's get one thing clear here, kid. I don't care for your wellbeing and neither do any of the other Saporians here. We want your last moments to be a living hell before we end it."

Varian mentally cursed himself as he felt tears sting his eyes. He was afraid, dammit! He was still a teen and he had every right to be afraid, but he didn't want to give that damn bastard the satisfaction of seeing him cry so he bit his tongues and willed himself to not let the tears slip

Andrew removed his foot from Varian's skull and moved over to another table where he had placed Varian's bag he had snatched on his way out of kidnapping Varian. It held many alchemical solutions the boy had created and each one was labeled. "You know, buddy, you really shouldn't have labeled these." He picked up the one labeled "acid" and turned back to Varian. "You're practically asking to be tortured." 

Varian's eyes widened as he saw what Andrew held and struggled as Andrew sat him up, his back on the wall of the room now. "No! No, Andrew, please. Please don't, please." Against his own wishes, Varian began desperately pleading for his own safety.

Andrew disregarded the boy's pleas and reached behind him, untying the boys hands so they were free. He yanked Varian's arm in front of him, pulling back the boy's sleeve and uncorked the vial, hovering it over his exposed arm.

Varian desperately wanted to fight back but he had little energy left to do so. He spent so much time struggling from when Andrew had practically drowned him and even if he did fight back, what then? If he were successful, what then? He didn't know where he was, so how could he escape and were the other Separatists of Saporia here? If they were, there was no way he could get out of the building without them taking him down. 

He gritted his teeth and tensed up as he prepared for the drop of acid. He hissed as two drops of the solution hit his arm which turned to a low whimper then a howling scream as the tears finally fell. It was so fucking painful, how could it hurt so bad? The inner instinct to fight and get away kicked in and he squirmed in Andrew's grip.

Andrew grunted in frustration against the boy's wriggling and moved to sit on the boy's legs, straddling him and effectively stopping the boy's chance of his wild kicking to actually be effective. The arm that was still in his grip was held steady as his only free limb left, his other arm, thrashed wildly, instinctively slamming against the floor or wall, just anything to cope with the pain. Andrew sighed and dropped a few more sprinkles of the acid onto the alchemist’s arm, taking delight in the way it burnt and dissolved his flesh.

Varian's screams only increased in volume and desperacy as he tried to yank his arm out of Andrew's grip with no success. After a long while, the pain didn't stop but it did die down to a somewhat bearable level and his screams quieted down to pathetic wimpers. He didn't have any energy left to fight anymore so his wild jerking of limbs had ceased and he did little to defend himself as Andrew kicked him to the floor again and kicked him over to his back, staring up at the ceiling and Andrew's face.

Andrew slammed his boot down onto Varian's arm on the new burn mark, relishing the shriek of pain Varian let out as he began to grind his foot against the wound. "Well… I think that's enough… for today, that is." He stepped back, looking at the tired bog before him, desperately trying to curl into himself while softly crying. "Tomorrow it begins anew. Welcome to your new life, kid."

Varian whimpered as the man walked out of the room, leaving him with his wounds.

He hoped Rapunzel would rescue him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian’s been here for a month and he can feel his hope dwindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt evil. Here's a second chapter and hopefully I'll have a third chapter too.
> 
> Tw for whipping, branding, and broken bones.
> 
> Also I did not proof read ♡♡♡

It had been a month by now and Varian was starting to doubt a lot of things. He doubted that he'd ever get out of this hell. He doubted Andrew would ever go through on his threat of killing. Worst of all, Varian doubted Rapunzel actually cared. The rational side of his brain would have told him that she didn't know where he was. Even Varian didn't know where he was, he hasn't seen actual daylight since he's been here. But the rational side of him was long gone. Ever since he'd been in Andrew's clutches, his rationality and will were almost easily crushed in the first week he'd been there and over time what little he had left was chipped away.

By this point, Varian was willing to do anything Andrew asked of him if it meant his torture sessions weren't so violent and by anything he meant anything. This was much to Andrew's amusement who seemed to enjoy humiliating Varian and destroying his self-worth and pride.

Varian shook violently and curled further into himself as he heard someone walk into his room…? Cell…? He wasn't sure what he'd call it. 

He knew all too well who it was. He didn't know what cowering in the corner would do. It was almost like he believed if he made himself small enough he'd disappear completely. 

"Get up." Andrew barked.

Varian whimpered but didn't listen. He wasn't even given proper time to heal this time. Bandages were still amateurly wrapped around his body and hadn't been cleaned.

"Now!" Varian yelped as the man kicked his side and he scurried to get to his feet, but he couldn't. His legs were shaking far too badly from fear, so instead he sat up and faced Andrew, hoping that he'd just have mercy this one time.

Andrew looked down. Varian couldn't tell if the man was relishing in the fact that he had hurt him to the point that he couldn't stand or if he was angry that he wasn't obeying. "What?" Andrew snapped. "Can't stand?"

Varian shook his head.

Andrew's eyes narrowed. "Speak when you're spoken to."

Varian hurried to correct his mistake. "N-No…" he squeaked.

Andrew sighed. "That's disappointing…" he turned his head and hummed in thought for a moment as Varian attempted to keep his scared whimpers to a low level. He knew Andrew hated it when he was loud.

"Beg. We tried that the first time you were here but you were oh so persistent not to. You've come quite a far way since then… I've broken your spirit and everything you live for and you let it happen in hopes you'd live… so if you want to live then beg. Beg for me to hurt you." Andrew's tone was low and Varian swore he saw him smiling as if this were all some kind of sick joke to him. 

Varian didn't even bother arguing at this point. He wasn't sure what was compelling him to live either but he just knew he wasn't going to die at the hands of Andrew. Not if he has anything to say about it. "P-Please…" He shamefully paused. "Please… hurt me. Please, Andrew…" He felt stupid stooping to this level. Begging like a kicked dog, not for him to stop, but for him to hurt him.

Andrew chuckled at the sight before him. The pitiful young boy who used to be a strong-willed and excitable alchemist quivering at his feet brought him immense joy. This boy had ruined his plans but to see him so pathetically small in front of him brought him immense satisfaction. "Hmm… I don't know if that's cutting it."

Varian gulped. Some part of his mind screamed "Is this guy serious?!" And maybe at one point in time, Varian would have voiced those thoughts. But after a month of this abuse he knew better than to speak back. "A-Andrew. Sir. Please… Hurt me… Beat me… Do whatever you want, please." 

Andrew chuckled. The sight of the kid before him begging to be beaten was practically hilarious to him. "Well, kid…" Varian looked up from the floor. "If you insist!" He swung his foot, slamming it into Varian’s nose and the kid shouted in sudden shock from the blow, falling to his side and cupping his already bleeding nose.

Varian laid there for a moment trying to regain his senses as Andrew walked away for a moment but came back quickly. He heard the man speak to him in a stern voice. "Shirt off. Now." Varian, visibly confused, turned to look at him and immediately spotted the whip he held in his hand. Suddenly suffocating panic welled up in his chest and he meekly shook his head in defiance. He had never used that before.

Andrew looked at him, unimpressed. "Excuse me?"

Varian ignored the way his breathing became uneven. "No! No! Please, please. I'm sorry. Don't. Please, no--"

"Enough!" Andrew's patience was wearing thin. "How many times do you have to learn you're not in a place to be denying my orders, kid? I thought you'd have learned by now."

Varian, seeing no point in arguing just whined pathetically, ignoring the fact he was already crying and tugging his shirt off. He sat on his knees, crossing his arms in front of him to expose his bare back to Andrew. The man whipped out a knife and ripped it through the bandages decorating the boy's skin, letting them fall to the floor before returning to his standing position.

Without warning, Andrew whipped across Varian’s back with a loud 'CRACK!' and Varian couldn't help but scream.

The tail of the whip curled into his flesh, creating a fresh wound that Varian was sure he'd have more one by the end of this. He cursed inwardly as he felt tears sting at his eyes. He'd never started crying this early before but he had also never been whipped before. This was a whole new type of pain.

He was given mere seconds to recover as the second strike licked into his flesh, bringing blood to the surface and an even louder shout from Varian his tears began to fall.

Andrew continued to crack the whip multiple times until the boy was sobbing so hard, Andrew was actually convinced he might choke on his own tears. When he finally stopped, the boy had nearly collapsed forward, the only thing keeping him up were his shaking arms. His back was a bloodied mess and he made no move to even curl into himself like he usually did. Andrew concluded it was because he was in too much pain. He circled around the boy, observing him the way a vulture observes its prey. He kicked Varian in the side, making him fall on his back.

Variam hissed at the feeling of his open wounds rubbing uncomfortably against the cement floor as he was kicked to the ground. He barely registered that Andrew had shouted "Stay." And that he left. Was he out of his fucking mind? Stay? It's not like he had a choice! Did he think he was just gonna get up and waltz up on out of there? His vision slowly came back into focus as Andrew re-entered the room holding… "No!" He weakly protested. He'd lived on his father's farm with plenty of other folks who owned livestock long enough to know what that was. 

In Andrew's hand he held a branding iron with the Saporian emblem on it the tip was glowing in hotness.

Varian was already beginning to weakly struggle, putting his hand up in an attempt to stop him.

Andrew was not pleased. He slammed his boot down onto Varian’s hand. The sound of cracking and the boy's sharp cry was like music to his ears. His hand was definitely broken. He kept his foot firm on the alchemist’s hand. "Stay still." Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed the hot rod against Varian’s cheek.

Varian had a hard listening to the "stay still" command and his flesh was viciously burnt beneath the branding iron. He writhed in agony but could do little to stop the branding from happening. Even when the branding iron was pulled away, Varian’s struggling didn't cease. He didn't process it was over until a few moments later when his yells finally subsided to a meek whimpering.

"Well… isn't that nice. I think the Saporoian emblem suits you quite well…" he threw the iron to the side. "What else do we--"

He was cut off as the door was slammed open from the outside. Clementine stuck her head in. "We've got problems! That princess and her boyfriend are here!"

Andrew growled in annoyance. "You know the drill. Prepare. I'll be out in a moment." The purple haired girl nodded and left. Andrew turned to the boy on the floor. "So… your friends did come for you after all… let's see if they survive the attempt." He chuckled darkly, moving to exit the room. "I'll be back once I've dealt with those pests, kid."


End file.
